In My Life
by OnMyOwn1832
Summary: A new version of In My Life sung by Éponine after she has met Marius. Also features Thénardier and Montparnasse. Please read and review!


**Hello! I was listening to the song In My Life the other day, and I started to think, "Hey, what would it be like if Éponine sang this song after she met Marius?"  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Mis. If I did, Éponine would not have died. **

**Copyright: This story is copyrighted by OnMyOwn1832. Please do not use any part of this story without my permission. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

It had just seemed like a normal day. Éponine Thénardier had been pick-pocketing for her parents, and was beginning to grow weary of always having to do work for them. They day was a bit breezy, so she adjusted her cap so as not to lose it. However, just as she was about to reach her hand into a man's pocket to seize his wallet, a sudden gust of wind picked her beloved cap off of her head and carried it away.

She bolted after it as fast as she could, but she always seemed to be half a step behind. Just as it was about to be carried over the river, a young man grabbed it. Éponine rushed over to him.

"Merci," she started. "Oh, merci, monsieur! I was scared that I would never catch up with it."

The boy smiled at her as he passed it back. "I'm glad that I happened to notice it, then. And what might your name be, mademoiselle?"

She plopped her cap back down onto her head, before answering. "My name is Éponine, monsieur, and you need not call me mademoiselle. What's yours?"

The man held out his hand. "I'm Marius, Marius Pontmercy."

Éponine eagerly stuck out her own hand, feeling smitten with the extremely handsome lad. Marius kissed her hand, and Éponine felt a blush creep up her cheeks. He then said to her, "I hope that I see you again sometime, Éponine."

"You can always catch me in over there, by the town square." She pointed over her shoulder.

Marius nodded. "Then I'll be sure to keep an eye out for you when I'm there."

As Marius walked away, Éponine looked after him, feeling slightly dazed. What was this new emotion she was feeling for him? Was it love?

Éponine walked back to her home. When she entered, her mother asked her, "Where's the money?" She set the two francs she had managed to swipe onto the table, before retreating to her tiny closet of a room. She knew that her parents would be angry that she hadn't gotten more money, but she didn't care. She sat down on her makeshift bed, thinking about Marius Pontmercy. She knew that what she felt for him was true love.

"_How strange this feeling that my life's begun finally!_

_This change; can love really be so near to me?_

_What's the matter with you, 'Ponine?_

_Have you been too much on your own?_

_So many things unclear,_

_So many things unknown._

_In my life there are so many answers I find myself longing to know._

_In my life everything has changed like the summer rain that changes to snow._

_And I long to see him just one time more,_

_To see if he could love me like no one has ever before._

_Does he know I'm alive; do I know if he's real?_

_Did he see what I saw; does he feel what I feel?_

_In my life I've known so much sadness I never thought I'd find love, but I have._

_Could he love me, that handsome lad?_"

Suddenly, her father angrily burst into her room, holding the money she had given to her mother. "'_Ponine, you're such a selfish child, how sullen you always seem to be._

_Believe me, if it were in my power, we'd be counting our money each passing hour._

_But I can see how you could be lonely with only the 'Minette and me for company_."

Éponine stood, and approached her father. "_There's so little I know of the life you have known, why you chose this criminal road a long time ago._

_There's so little you let me do for the fear of inspectors who always hunt you!_

_So dark and harsh and meant the things you've done to me!_

_In my life there's more that I want, but I try to obey and be good._

_But Papa, Papa, I have no better a life than a child that is lost in the woods!_"

Thénardier scowled at her. "_N__o more words! No more words, you watch your mouth._

_You keep this up, and I'll give you something to complain about!_"

Éponine pleaded with him, "_In my life I'm no longer a child, and I just want you to let me go!_

_Let me be! Leave me alone!_"

Before leaving, Thénardier told her. "_You will learn that crime is all anyone has_

_To have a life, and not live in the past._"

Éponine stomped out past him. As she stormed out of the apartment, she ran right into Montparnasse.

"What's wrong, 'Ponine?" he asked.

She sighed. "Father."

"Did he hurt you?" Montparnasse would never have admitted it to anyone, but he was in love with Éponine.

"No, well, not physically, at least. And I had been having such a good day..."

Montparnasse looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She grinned. "I met this man today. He is so dashing and so handsome! His name is Marius Pontmercy. You know a lot of people, 'Parnasse. Do you know him?"

His face fell. "Yeah, I've seen him around. Kind of short if you ask me. Not too nice to look at in all honesty."

Éponine scowled at him. "We must be talking about two very different men."

Montparnasse shook his head. "No, I was just teasing. Why do you want to know?"

Éponine grinned. "I've fallen in love with him, 'Parnasse! I really want to see him again. Where does he often go?"

Montparnasse sighed. "C'mon. I'll take you."

Éponine hugged him tightly. "Merci! Oh, merci mon amie!"

Montparnasse smiled sadly at her, before leading her away.

Éponine started, "_In my life he has burst like the music of angels, the light of the sun. _

_And my life seems to stop as if something is over and something has scarcely begun!_

_'Parnasse, you're the good friend who will show me the way. _

_Thanks to you, my heart will always feel as it does today!_

_ And I soar through a world that is new, that is free!_"

Montparnasse muttered quietly next to her, "_Every word that she says puts more pain in me!_

_In my life there's been no one like her anywhere, no matter where she stays._

_ I'll love her until my dying day._"

"_In my life there is someone who touches my life,_" they both said.

"_Somewhere near!_" smiled Éponine.

"_Standing here_," sighed Montparnasse.

* * *

**Did you my re-write of the song? Please read and review!  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~OnMyOwn1832**


End file.
